


Free Reign

by GothicDeetz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz





	1. Chapter 1

White tried not to accidentally refer to her subjects as "lower life forms." She really did. But the occasional slip-up still happened. Yesterday she'd accidentally slipped-up ten times. Today, twenty. It didn't really take much for Steven, Yellow, and Blue to remind her over and over again...

...Did it? 

All three of the Diamonds had asked Steven to come to straight Homeworld as soon as he possibly could. They didn't exactly say why they had need of him, but it seemed to be rather urgent...Maybe important. 

No matter what this 'urgent' issue even was, Steven still took the time to warp to Homeworld.

Steven had arrived to Homeworld not too long after all three of the Diamonds had called him on the Diamond Line, the now fifteen year-old boy determined to know exactly what was going on. He found the Diamonds sitting upon their thrones in their throne room, serious looks plastered on their faces. He silently made his way over towards the three of them, a small smile plastered on his face. 

"Yellow, Blue, White." 

"Steven." The Diamonds responded, smiling as well. One by one, they each stood up and made their way over towards him. They all knew to be careful when they were around him. When they were around their Gems. 

"What did you guys need me for?"

"Ever since we changed the rules of Homeworld, we've had Gems breaking various old rules. I think they want those rules back." White sadly explained with a sigh. "Yellow, Blue, and I asked you to get here as quick as you possibly could to see if you could try to sort things out. Talk to those Gems."

"Seriously?!" Steven sounded worried, but serious at the same time. "When did those Gems start doing this?"

"A few days now, give or take."

"And you guys haven't tried to stop them?" Steven scratched his head.

"We have." Yellow quietly sighed, glancing down towards the floor of the Throne Room. "But none of those Gems don't seem to even be listening to the three of us. It's getting harder and harder every day. Maybe it was a mistake changing the Rules of Homeworld."

"No..no." Steven held his hands up in protest. "Don't say that. I can try to stop all those Gems from breaking the old rules."

Just then Yellow's Pearl and Blue's Pearl came rushing right into the Throne Room, frantic looks on their faces. Now confused yet also concerned, all three of the Diamonds, as well as Steven, turned around to face both of the Pearls. 

What was it this time? They were desperate to find out. 

"What is it this time?" Yellow asked, a serious tone present in her voice.

"An Agate just shattered a Cross-Gem fusion." Yellow's Pearl spoke up. 

The Diamonds exchanged serious yet angry glances with each other. Seriously...Not another shattered Cross-Gem fusion. This was the fifth one in the last three days. 

It had to stop.

"Can you take us to that Agate?" White said, calmly 

"Of course, my Diamonds!"

"You may refer to us as 'White', 'Yellow', and 'Blue' from now on. Both 'My Diamond' and 'My Diamonds' are to be no longer in use."

"Of course, White."

"That's better." White Diamond smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"I...i." A panicked Agate spoke up, her nervous eyes focusing up at the Diamonds. "I didn't mean to shatter that fusion. It was a...a mistake?" She paused, her eyes focusing on the ground, then looked back towards the trio of angered Diamonds, Steven, and the two Pearls. "Yeah...that's right...it...was...a...mistake."

White scowled down at the Agate, her arms crossed. "From what we were told, it doesn't sound like it was a mistake. It sounds to us like you shattered that cross-gem fusion because you want the old rules back."

"No..." The Agate nervously glanced to one side. "It's not that. I don't have any problem with the new rules. Like I said, me shattering that cross-Gem fusion earlier was a mistake."

White groaned, resting a hand against her forehead. Her eyes were focused on her two fellow Diamonds. Yellow took her eyes off of the Agate, focusing them directly on White. The former Diamond moved to stand next to White, reaching up and placing a hand upon the taller Gem's shoulder. 

"White?" Yellow spoke up, directing the attention of the Elder Diamond onto her. "What if this Agate really did shatter the Fusion by mistake?"

"Hrm..." White looked away from Yellow, considering that for a second. "She might have done, Yellow, but that doesn't mean she's not going to get punished."

"Hold it!" Steven called out, his arms crossed. "What did we talk about?"

"Fine!" White rolled her eyes. "We won't punish her, Steven, but we're still going to try her."

"Nono." Steven let out a quiet, annoyed chuckle. "I don't think you guys should be trying her either. I'd let her go and if she mistakenly shatters another fusion then you guys can let me know so I can talk to her." The teen smiled up towards the Diamonds. "Alright?"

"Alright." White sighed, rolling her eyes again. Focusing her attention towards the Agate, White cleared her throat. "Agate, you can go." The Elder Diamond spoke softly, directing the attention of the smaller Gem onto her. "Please don't do something like that again."

"I won't." The Agate smiled up towards all three of the Diamonds before turning and heading off in a different direction. As the Agate left, White quietly turned and began speaking to Yellow and Blue. All three of the Diamonds sported serious expressions on their faces.

They were soon interrupted by the sound of something cracking, breaking, and crashing to the ground. Stopping the conversation they were having, the Diamonds, annoyed expressions in their eyes, looked down towards Steven and the two Pearls. White spoke up first. "She did it again, didn't she?"

Steven nodded.

"MY MISTAKE!" The Agate shouted. 

Not again.

White let out a sigh of frustration, resting a hand against her forehead. "Steven, why don't you go speak to her."

"Already going to do it!" Steven called up to her.

Steven slowly made his way over towards the Agate that the Diamonds had been speaking to earlier, a calm look in his eyes. He spotted said Gem sat in a fetal position next to a gleaming pile of shards. As the teen boy sat next to her, the Agate glanced up at him, a sad look in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to do it again..." The Agate sniffled. 

Steven placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know."


End file.
